Letter to Koushirou
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: Miyako is away on her field trip to Kyoto. She promised to write Koushirou about her field trip and she was being bored anyway. While writing her letter, she never thought she would actualy find out that she likes someone, another digidestined...


__

Dear Koushi-chan,

What's up?

Nah. I don't think that sounds like me.

Dear Koushi-chan,

I'm doing great here in Kyoto. How are you? 

Hmm.. what else should I write? I guess I have writer's block, not the best thing to have in a situation like this. I'm running out of time to write this e-mail! Let's see. Maybe I should think about what I want to say to him before I write anything down. It's so hard to think riding on a bus! I hope Proyomon doesn't mind me being away for so long. 

It seems like forever since I have been away from my friends. Who would ever thought that I would be this close to friends I barely know? I could remember the first day of being chosen as a digidestined as if it was yesterday. That day all our lives changed. Oy, sometimes I wish I was just a normal teenage girl. Normal teenage girls only fuss about the newest fashions, boys, hair, boys, clothes, boys, and boys but not me. I'm a digidestined, digidestined Inoue Miyako. 

Let's see maybe I should go back to writing my letter. Oh, I miss them so much. As digidestineds, I think there's an instant bond because we have to be able to rely on each other. Heh, reliability=Iori-chan... or Jou but I think it fits Iori better. I wonder how it was like when they had to live most of their lives in the digital world. Compared to the others, Iori, Daisuke, and I barely spend a quarter of the time they spend in the digital world. 

Courage. Friendship. Love. Knowledge. Sincerity. Reliability. Hope. Light. Kindness. Some how I think all the crest connect together in a way. They connect each of us together making us close. Daisuke's courage and friendship allows him to look out for us and care about us. Although sometimes he doesn't view Takeru as a friend. Man, what I wouldn't do to have two boys chasing after me. For once, I want the boys doing the chasing instead of me. I have love and sincerity which helps me to get closer to my friends. Ken is gifted with kindness only Daisuke could see. I think Daisuke and Ken make a great couple. 

When friends get really close to each other, sometimes they fall in love just like Daisuke with Ken and Yamato with Sora. They have each other to love and care about. I wish I knew how it felt like to be loved. Sure, I know how it feels like to be loved as a family but I really want to know what the real *love* is like. If only I wasn't so close as friends with the other digidestineds, maybe I wouldn't feel so weird when asked by them.

Koushirou. He is very intelligent, caring, loyal, shows respect, and really cute but when he asked me out to a date, I couldn't say yes. It would really upset me if we could never be close friends anymore if something happening while we were going out. Maybe, I shouldn't mention any of this in my letter to Koushirou.

But there is one boy who I can't stop think about. I may think about Koushirou as a brother or best friend but there's Iori. I know he is really young right now but I kind of like him. He's so small and young. He needs me to be by his side to watch over him, to protect him, to teach him, to love him. He lost his father at a young age and he seems to keep to himself not wanting to open up to anybody except me. I guess I'm special to him. 

I don't know why I love him so much. It's kind of weird if you think about it. You would think Iori's my brother and Koushirou would be my crush but no. It's the other way around. The first day our parents introduced each other was amazing and exciting. As the youngest in my family, I was always bossed around but when I was with Iori, I could do the bossing around but I didn't. There was something in Iori that stopped me from treating him so roughly like my older siblings. Maybe he saw me as who I was and not the little bratty sister that all older siblings dread. Iori liked me for me. I didn't have to act mature. I didn't have to worry about saying something really stupid in front of him. He totally understood me. There's just something special in that boy.

I still see it inside of him even now. He's so caring. When I'm down or upset, he is always there to cheer me up. Out of all the friends in Odaiba, I miss Iori the most. If only he was old enough to understand and maybe share the feelings that I have for him. 

Now I know what to write to Koushirou.

__

Dear Koushi-chan,

I'm going great in Kyoto. How are you? I'm having tons of fun. You wouldn't believe what happened to the bus. It's a long story and I'll tell you it when I get back. Anything new? I miss you guys. How is everybody? Iori? Make sure you watch over him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I appreciate you looking after him. Tell Proyomon that I didn't forget about him and I'm also thinking about him. Well, I just wanted to write a small hello. I'll tell you everything that happened when I get back. Just make sure you keep an eye on Iori for me? Thanks. See ya soon.

~Miyako


End file.
